


you are my masterpiece

by clizzyhours



Series: clizzyweek: the immortal wives [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Painting, Sapphic, Sensuality, Warnings inside, clizzy day one, clizzy week, clizzyweek, how cheesy is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: Isabelle is a muse for her dear Clarissa or the the one where Clary paints Isabelle’s body.





	you are my masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: t. sensuality and painting. not really explicit?
> 
> for clizzyweek! day one: painting 
> 
> thank you so much and please enjoy!

“You are always my muse, Isabelle,” Clary says, laughing loudly in the quiet atmosphere of their bedroom.

Isabelle is curled up like a stretched out cat, a model of elegance with a gauzy dress revealing endless tan skin.

“So why don’t you do something about it?” Isabelle teases, red lips curving into a smirk.

Clary blinks and glances at the array of paint supplies, crafts, and drawing supplies tilted out.

“Surprise me,” Isabelle says, drawing Clary’s attention away.

Oh, Clary thinks, eyes flashing over vast skin and beauty.

Hmm.

Oh. Yes. Oh yes. She has a plan now.

Isabelle is draped like an ancient goddess and Clary knows her perfect masterpiece.

Carefully, she maneuvers and begins to place material around the couch. A tattered sheet is draped under Isabelle and across the royal red texture to protect from her enigmatic idea.

Isabelle’s dark but heady eyes follow her every movement, slow and seductive and syrup-like.

She internally shivers under Isabelle’s attentive eyes and goes to move around, quiet and effective like a typical Shadowhunter.

Or so she supposes.

Her supplies are scattered around like a child’s messy playroom. 

Clary’s rolls up her button down cuffs and picks up a blue a paintbrush, dipping the end into the cool cup of water.

She dips her brush into white and kneels by Isabelle, tracing invisible designs across her skin.

Isabelle’s eyes follow her. They always do, she thinks.

She begins to dot Isabelle’s leg with gentle white dots, weaving in and out. Clary carefully repeats with her other leg, hands steady as an anchor.

Isabelle’s skin is warm and she can feel the sheer tension rich between them.

She can sense that Isabelle wants to ask her something but keeps her pretty mouth closed, inquisition written across her expression.

Clary picks another color and begins to move to Isabelle’s arms. Silver and white flow seamlessly as she copies her earlier actions.

Isabelle’s eyes never wander and she smiles, entranced.

She begins to draws more prominent designs, circulating softly. Isabelle’s skin is covered in silver and white marks, dots and designs standing out against her Shadowhunter runes.

Isabelle closes her eyes when Clary leans over her, her fingers carefully clutching her cheek. She draws designs across Isabelle’s pretty cheekbones, fingers like silk.

Isabelle’s breath is hitched and Clary knows it’s because of her. She blows gently across the paint and when everything is said and done and dried, she helps Isabelle turn over.

She remains silent and yes, this is a game she plans on winning. 

Isabelle likes to indulge her after all.

Her sheer dress reveals her spacious but fit back and Clary begins to paint incessantly.

She’s slow and quick, color bleeding easily together.

She blows across the paint and Isabelle shivers, spilling more color. Paint is splattered across the tattered sheet but Isabelle herself is a masterpiece.

“Done,” She murmurs, quirking her lips.

Goddess, she thinks.

Quite literally.

Isabelle is drawn with the moon and sun and stars, inscribed with Greek mythology. Aphrodite and Hestia and Persephone and Athena and Hera and -

it’s quite a long list but she painted beautifully and seamlessly, wanting Isabelle to reflect everything she is.

Clary helps Isabelle up, their fingers intertwined like always.

They step near the full-length mirror and oh, Isabelle is in awe.

Her skin reflects the night sky and daytime and oh, it’s a lot.

She’s stunning and Clary kisses her passionately, consumed.

It’s everything.


End file.
